


У Курогане грязный рот

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018
Summary: У Курогане очень, очень грязный рот





	У Курогане грязный рот

У Курогане очень грязный рот. На первый взгляд вполне невинный. Обычно плотно сжатый, иногда кривящийся в ухмылке, мало отличающейся от оскала. Но вот когда он его открывает…

Курогане может быть груб. Его фразы такие же меткие, как и удары его же меча. А ещё он может говорить такие непристойности, от которых уши Фая сворачиваются в трубочку. Хорошо, что Курогане никогда не говорит ничего подобного при Шаоране или Моконе.

А ещё рот Курогане может очень горячо и плотно обхватывать член Фая. Это очень, очень грязный рот.

 

Курогане высокий, широкоплечий, значительно выше тощего Фая, который и сам отнюдь не мелкий. Когда Курогане опускается на колени и смотрит снизу вверх, у Фая по коже бегут мурашки. Снизу верх — ровно по направлению этого взгляда. От копчика до кончиков волос. Курогане смотрит пристально, цепко и открывает рот. Широко, почти похабно. И Фай не знает, куда смотреть: в эти красные глаза или грешный рот, в который медленно погружается собственный член.

Во рту влажно и горячо-горячо. Фай всхлипывает, но не имеет сил отвести взгляда. Курогане не спешит смыкать губы на чужой коже. О нет! Он медленно насаживается горлом, опаляет дыхание, но не обхватывает предложенное. А потом так же медленно, не отводя взгляда, подаётся назад. В позвоночнике Фая что-то сжимается, а удары сердца становятся тяжелыми и отдаются в горле и губах.

Красные глаза, кажется, вытягивают душу, поглощают её так же, как жадный рот — член. Это почти больно, и Фай едва слышно скулит. Рот Курогане по-прежнему широко открыт, и Фай слышит звук, с которым его член погружается в чужое голо. Этот звук — невозможно пошлый и влажный — заставляет ноги подгибаться. Кто знает, устоял бы Фай на ногах, если бы широкие, горячие руки, шершавые от мозолей, не сжали бы его задницу. Это одно из самых приятных ощущений — когда грубые ладони Курогане чашей поддерживают ягодицы. Это лучшее их применение, и Фай согласен, что там им самое место.

Фай больше не может смотреть и запрокидывает голову. В тот же миг чужие губы плотно охватывают член. Фай тонко вскрикивает и бьётся затылком о стену. Рот Курогане обжигает ещё сильнее, а перед закрытыми глазами пульсируют цветные кольца.

Странно, но теперь влажные звуки становятся ещё громче. Курогане отсасывает шумно, грязно и охуительно здорово! Фай очень не прочь продлить это ещё немного, но струящийся по позвоночнику холодок — предвестник крышесносного оргазма — оставляет совсем мало времени. Фай со стоном опускает голову и открывает глаза. Он хочет видеть лицо Курогане перед тем, как удовольствие скрутит его. Он рвано стонет, предупреждая о том, что конец близок. Но Курогане и не думает ускоряться, торопя долгожданный миг. Нет, Курогане хочет взять от секса всё до каждого стона, до малейшей дрожи, до последней секунды. И его взгляд держит Фая крепче любой цепи, надёжней смертельного проклятия.

Фай чувствует, как одна из ладоней покинула его задницу — Курогане решил уделить немного внимания и себе. Его плечо, за которое из последних сил держится Фай, плавно движется, пока жесткая ладонь надрачивает собственный член в такт неторопливым движениям головы. Фай смотрит в красные глаза, но отчетливо видит, как растянуты губы вокруг его члена, как западают щёки Курогане. Картинка теряет чёткость, становится размытой и парадоксальным образом ещё пошлее. Фай кричит, толкаясь в жаркий рот, не в силах остановить лавину ледяных лезвий, которые вонзаются в позвоночник, стекают в живот, а затем ещё ниже, выкручивая яйца, а уже там взрываются огненным фейерверком.

У Фая раскалывается затылок, лёгкие распирает и стягивает одновременно, в яйцах звенит пустота. Он разбит и потерян, а Курогане спокойно продолжает облизывать его член, собирая белесые капли. Порозовевшие губы грешно блестят, когда, наконец-то, отпускают слегка мягкий член. Фай смотрит на эти губы и в очередной раз думает о том, что у Курогане очень, очень грязный рот. И это самое лучшее, что только может быть.


End file.
